Jeje's Punishment
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - Jung Yunho yang super sibuk dan Jung Jaejoong yang super jahil. Dan kali ini si seme tukang tebar pesona dan si uke kesepian yang ganjen lagi berantem. Curious? DLDR. It's just a Fluffy story.


Author: KimsLovey

Maincast: YUNJAE.

Genre: Romance, FLUFFY.

Oneshot, drabble. pendek, gak jelas, gak meaning, hanya iseng..

Aku suka nulis Fluffy, bagi yang suka silahkan dibaca.. Bagi yang gak suka Fluffy, sukanya yang berat-berat, silahkan di klik back..

Dan maaf kalau Kim suka campur aduk Inggris-Indonesia, kadang aku suka susah ngedeskripsiin dialog pake bahasa Indonesia... Maaf sekali lagi..

Thanks a lot for the nice respons that i've recieved.. I am so glad of it..

Selamat membaca YJS..

YUNJAE I LOVE YOU..

.

.

.

.

.

**(L.A 11:30 PDT)**

Leader boyband TVXQ yang terkenal tampan dan menjadi idaman seluruh yeoja dan para uke sejagad raya (lebay), sedang kesal saat ini. Kekesalannya memuncak sampai ubun-ubun. Wajahnya memerah, tangannya mengepal, giginya bergemeletuk, matanya melotot maksimal..

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Jung Yunho?

.

**BRAAAAAKKKKKK**

.

"Yaaakkk..Hyung, ku beritahu ya, kau merusak laptop ke 8 mu, bulan ini." Protesan magnae dalam grupnya itu dianggap bisikan tuyul yang sama sekali tidak ia dengarkan, telinganya terlalu sibuk mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul.

Laptop hitam bergambar apel yang digigit ujungnya itu kini berada dilantai, dengan posisi patah leher dan badan, sangat mengenaskan. Sudah pasti ia harus membeli yang baru, kalian jangan khawatir. Uangnya banyak.

"39.998 Likes, 8.957 comments. CKCKCK! Apa maumu Jung Jaejoong? Kenapa kau mengupload video seperti ini.. You really make me so mad!"

Naaaah.. sudah tahukan, apa yang membuat leader kita kesal?

"Yaampuuunn,, Jae-Hyung cantik sekali ya.. Oh.. jadi itu barista CoFFee CoJJee yang katanya tampan, nde? " suara sang monster food memanas-manasi.

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH, TIANG LISTRIK!"

.

**BRAAAAAKKKKKKKK**

.

Kali ini pintu kamar hotel yang ia banting, huaaa.. kita doakan saja semoga engselnya tidak copot ya, pemirsa.

Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin, sedang berada di L.A sekarang, sore tadi mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, dan mulai besok rencanya akan menghabiskan weekend untuk liburan menikmati Negara indah itu..

Andai saja ia sedang di korea, sudah pasti ia langsung menyatroni kekasihnya di apartemennya dan melakukan hal-hal yang iya-iya. Tapi sayangnya sekarang, ia berada bermil-mil jauhnya dari kekasih sexynya itu.

_._

_._

_Tuuutttt…_

_Tuuuuuttttt…_

.

"Oh.. Come.. Pick your call up, Jung Jaejoong…" geram Yunho.

_._

_Tuuuuttttttttt…._

.

.

"The number you are calling is busy, please try again later..."

.

"Errghhhhhh.."

.

Dengan kasar ia tekan-tekan layar handphonenya, mengetik sebuah sms.

.

**To: My Sexy Boojaejoongie**

Aku tidak suka kau mengupload video seperti itu, Jung Jaejoong!

Kau seperti uke kesepian, yang memperkenalkan namja-namja hidung belang yang sok keren itu.

Dasar ganjen.

_SMS Sent_

.

.

.

**(South Korea, 16.30KST)**

"Hyung.. handphonemu berbunyi terus tuh, kenapa tidak diangkat sih.." sebuah suara yang mirip cicitan lumba-lumba dilaut, terdengar menggerutu.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, sejak setengah jam lalu handphone sang hyung cantiknya berdering kencang, tapi si empunya malah senyum-senyum sambil menerawang-nerawang ke atas langit-langit ruang latian CJS-Ent, yang tidak indah, karena tidak ada coraknya sama sekali.

"Let it so, Su-ie. Ada beruang sedang mengamuk. hihihi" suara lembut milik namja yang sangat cantik itu terdengar riang sekali, ia bahkan tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Kali ini kau apakan beruang buas itu Hyung?" Tanya sang namja cassanova berjidat agak, panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Rahasiaaaa.. for sure, he'll be home soon from L.A to see me here. Hahahaa.."

.

_Biipp.. Biipp.._

Sebuah SMS masuk ke ponsel namja cantik itu.

.

Raut wajah cerianya berubah masam seketika, bibir cherrynya mengrucut, dahinya berkerut.

"YAAAKKK.. Apa maksud si beruang liar itu, mengataiku uke kesepian eoh? Dia yang membuatku kesepian. Haihh.. dan dia juga mengataiku Ganjen.. OMO.. OMO.. Memangnya betul aku ganjen? Su-ie? CHunnie? Apa aku ganjen? Ganjen gak? Gak ganjen kan?"

Dua dongsaeng itu mengangguk takut-takut ke arah uke cantik yang sekarang ikut mengamuk. Entah apa maksud anggukannya, apakah setuju bahwa ia ganjen, atau setuju bahwa ia gak ganjen? Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

.

.

**To: My Hot Yunnie Bear **

Aku bukan uke kesepian beruang jelek, aku juga tidak ganjen.

Kau saja yang berprasangka buruk.

Dasar ahjussi tukang tebar pesona.

_SMS Sent._

.

.

.

**(Los Angeles 12:00 PDT)**

_Biipp.. bippp.._

_._

Namja yang kini sedang menstalking comment-comment dengan berbagai bahasa di dunia yang masuk ke akun instagram kekasihnya itu, buru-buru membuka pesan yang masuk beberapa detik lalu.

Matanya melotot, dari telinganya keluar lava, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Apa kata kekasihnya, ahjussi tukang tebar pesona?

O..ooowwww…

Kembali ia mendial nomer si ganjen yang kini sedang memancing amarahnya.

.

_Tuuuuuttttt…._

_._

_Tuuuttttttttttt…_

.

"YAAAKKK.. Beruang jelek." Tidak ada yeoboseyo, tidak ada halo, semburan lahar panas itu langsung mampir ke kuping leader kita.

"HEH.. Uke kesepian.. apa maksudmu mengataiku ahjussi tukang tebar pesona?" teriak Yunho tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu apa maksudmu mengataiku ganjen?" suara lembut itu berubah menjadi lengkingan maha dahsyat.

"Karena kau memang ganjen."

"Dan kau tukang tebar pesona."

"Hapus video mu Jung Jaejoong."

"Shirreo.. Aku tidak mau."

"HAPUSSSS!" bentak si beruang.

"SHIRREOYO!" jawabnya keras kepala.

"Kauu.. aishhh.. wait till I get home, I'll make sure you get a very _nice _punishment."

"I'll wait it, Mr. Jung Yunho yang tampan dan tukang tebar pesona."

"Terima nasibmu, Uke kesepian yang GAN…" _sambungan terputus._

….JEN…

.

.

**AAARGGGHHHH… Dasaar menyebalkan..**

Teriak keduanya berbarengan di tempat yang berbeda.

See? Betapa kompaknya pasangan ini.

.

.

.

**(Los Angeles, Morning)**

Keesokannya, pagi-pagi sekali, di Hotel.

"Changmin, aku akan kembali ke Korea pagi ini." Kata Jung Yunho sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Kau serius Hyung? Kita kan akan liburan dulu, dan baru pulang lusa." Jawab sang magnae sambil menyobek roti dengan kejamnya dan memasukan potongan besar itu ke mulutnya yang lebar.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus segera menghukum Boojaeku. Dia bahkan tidak mengangkat telefon ku semalam suntuk."

Niat Leader kita ini sangat mulia bukan?

"Ah.. yasudahlah.. baik-baiklah Hyung, jangan terlalu sadis menghukum kekasihmu itu, kasian kan Ummaku kalau sampai tidak bisa berjalan bahkan berdiri.. hahahhaa.."

_Smirk…_

.

.

.

Enam belas jam perjalanan udara tidak membuat Jung Yunho Jet Lag, emosi dan rasa rindunya mengalahkan semua rasa lain, pegal, mabuk udara, ngantuk, juga lelah.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu apartement mereka, ia tidak usah lagi memencet bel, nomer code pintu apartemen itu adalah tanggal jadian mereka Sembilan tahun silam. Dengan mudahnya ia bisa masuk, tanpa permasa-permisi.

Detik berikutnya terpampanglah sesosok namja tercantik versi Jung Yunho, author dan YJS seluruh dunia yang sedang terlelap tidur di kamarnya, tentu saja, saat ini masih jam 6 pagi.

Beruang itu kini sedang lapar dan mangsanya tidur tanpa pertahanan.

Dikecupinya seluruh wajah kekasihnya, kening, kedua bola mata doe eyes yang sekarang tengah terpejam, pipi mulus nan tirus, dan dagu, dan bibir kesayangannya.

Dikecupinya terus sampai si cantik akhirnya terbangun.

.

.

"Bearrrrr…." Suara serak kekasihnya.

"Boojae.."

"Bear, sorry, I'm not picking up your call, I had a party to attend last night and passed out as soon as I got on bed."

"Are you drunk last night?"

"Just a little bit." He lies.

"What time did you sleep, baby?"

"At about 1 AM." he continued his lie.

"I know, who you are Jung Jaejoong."

"Okayyyy.. I just came home an hour ago, 5 AM."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Since you are with me."

"You, my naughty Joongie.."

"You, my pervert Yunniee.."

"I beg you, please, not too often to drunk."

"But I need it bear, my lips are too dry."

"I'll make it wet."

"Wild bear.. Uhmm.. How big is your love for me, yunniee?"

"Does the sun come out every morning?"

"Yes.. it is."

"So it is.. I always love you like that.. Big, Warm, Shine, Covering and watching you whole time."

"What about night?"

"Night?"

"Uhmm.."

"My love, my heart, my body, they're all yours.. I Miss you Baby.."

"I Miss you too, bear.."

"Bolehkan.. sekarang.."

"Hummm.." namja cantik itu mengangguk pelan, sambil menelusupkan kepalanya dileher namja tampan kekasih hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan berenti sampai kenyang, Baby.. Terimalah hukumanmu.."

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, beruang jelek… I'm Yours.."

"Enjoy your Punishment, beauty."

.

.

Yakkk.. pemirsa, pancingan Jung Jaejoong yang mengupload video di instagramnya berhasil.

Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibir cherrynya, walaupun ia sadar, sebentar lagi mungkin ia tidak akan bisa berjalan baik selama seminggu, atau dua minggu? Entahlah.. mari kita berdoa saja untuk si cantik nan ganjen ini..

.

.

.

.

_FIN_


End file.
